


You're the One

by kitkatbyte, kitzeproductions



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Embedded Video, Fanvids, M/M, Video, Video Format: Streaming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-14
Updated: 2018-10-14
Packaged: 2019-08-01 22:37:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16293128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kitkatbyte/pseuds/kitkatbyte, https://archiveofourown.org/users/kitzeproductions/pseuds/kitzeproductions
Summary: Edited version of Brian and Justin's final love scene with alternate music. The original music was so depressing and dull; this is not.This was kind of backwards process-wise, because I edited the music way more than the video. I did edit the video a little, though. If you notice where, kudos to you.Song: Lifehouse - Only You're The One





	You're the One

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first thing I've made in the last 10 years.


End file.
